


Roxanne Quartet

by angel1876



Series: Carry On [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Platonic Cuddling, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1876/pseuds/angel1876
Summary: She goes by Roxie.





	Roxanne Quartet

Roxie is Danielle's dorm-mate in college. 

Danielle has never been a fan of nicknames, in part due to her own hatred of 'Danny.'

(it was always the people who didn't like her who insisted on calling her that)

But Roxie was an exception, because Roxie herself didn't like her full name. Too many red light jokes, and she didn't like the song. So Danielle called her Roxie, and it wasn't long at all before the name came naturally, before it stopped feeling like an insult.

(Danielle's bad, of course, of course she knows this)

Roxie was a lot of things, and the longer Danielle knew her, the cooler she thought she was.

First of all, she was a music major, and her name was Roxie Quartet, which was amazing in itself. Danielle joked briefly that maybe she should change her own name from Carter to Comic instead. 

They had a lot in common. They both ran track, they both had an affinity for stories. They both had a rebellious streak, and they both liked a challenge.

Soon, they were rough-housing as if they'd been friends for years. Roxie was stronger than her, and Danielle wasn't used to wrestling with someone who could win. 

Roxie had siblings, she told her. Three older, one younger. Playing with them's kept her fit over the years. 

She's farsighted, and keeps her glasses with her at all times. She'd tried contacts once, as a teen, but never quite got used to putting them in, so glasses were the easier option for her. 

Her real hair color was a golden shade of blond, but she'd been in a silver mood lately, and so kept it dyed. It was stylized too, feathery and curling about the left side of her face. Her eyes were a deep, warm brown, her smiles came easy. Her teeth were a little oversized for her mouth.

She'd had braces a few years back. Always used the blue rubber bands with them, because blue was one of her favorite colors.

(It was a common favorite color.)

Roxie was gay. She'd had a few girlfriends in the past, but never anything she wanted to commit to. Not looking for a relationship, more into casual interactions. She'd encouraged Danielle to call Andrew one day, after she'd told her about him.

(Eh, it'd been over three months at that point. Wouldn't calling him now be awkward...?)

(Well. Danielle would think about it, if nothing else.)

She liked dark clothes, wore black almost exclusively.

Cared about the environment, had hours of information to share about that.

Believed in platonic contact.

(Danielle found out about that one by accident, had misread the situation when Roxie was being touchy one night. She'd thought it was flirting, and tried to reciprocate, just for the hell of it. Just because she thought Roxie was interested.)

(Roxie told her a lot of things that night.)

(Touch wasn't inherently romantic or sexual. Half the world is touch-starved. Friends should be able to give each other hugs without it being a 'relationship.')

(And...Danielle, you're straight. There's nothing wrong with that changing, of course, you do you, but, Danielle, you shouldn't pursue sex if you're only doing it just because it's what the other person wants. What you want matters, too.)

And maybe she's right, maybe Danielle's developed a bad habit, and she never said it, but she's quietly amazed that Roxie noticed.

(Danielle's not used to people paying attention unless something big was going down.)

(Danielle's not used to people picking up on things she herself hasn't consciously realized.)

Roxie likes to talk. She's almost always talking, telling the people around her about things. Music, animals, trivia. Anything that comes to mind. It's one of Danielle's favorite qualities, because she likes to listen to her. 

(She likes the sound of Roxie's voice. She likes to learn about the things that are important to her.)

Roxie was a good friend. Danielle hoped to be as good a friend in return. 


End file.
